


It's Been Months (And you still save me)

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [23]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Octavian and Bryce Lawrence are really cruel, Rival Gangs AU, Will and Nico are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rival Gang at a Dance Studio</p><p>The man, looked up from his handiwork, breathing hard. Will almost stopped breathing. The man was angelic. There was no other word for it. His pale skin was framed by thick black curls, falling across his forehead, onto his eyes. His brown eyes shown with an intensity that sent a shock through Will’s body. Nico di Angelo. Will stepped back in shock.</p><p>The man, Nico, started walking towards him, his face twisted angrily and that got Will back to his senses. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, eyeing him suspiciously. “You- You’re Nico di Angelo. But you left. Months ago.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Months (And you still save me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've written and this is really just a little something to get rid of my writer's block. It's a lot happening too fast but i hope you enjoy!

Will was making lunch when he got the call.

An unknown number. With his lifestyle, Will barely had any important numbers saved. So it could have been his father, his younger brother, his partner, anyone. So he picked up.

Muffled voice, deep and hoarse. Definitely suspicious.

But it wasn’t the voice that chilled Will to the core. No, it was what the voice whispered in his ear. “ _Your niece dances pretty, Mr. Solace. Shame if something happened to her. Call anyone else and she dies._ ”

The line disconnected.

Will almost dropped his phone.

_Kayla._

* * *

Will got out of his car, slamming the door shut behind him. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t feel, he only knew that The Senate were cruel bastards, that they had no sense of morality, and that he’d kill them if they laid a finger on his niece. He’d kill them nice and slow.

Seething, Will hurried around the corner, his hand placed on the well-hidden pistol in his pocket. The Venus Dance Studio stood out against the drab walls in the lane, the bold lettering shining in the shadows.

They were standing there, in front of the entrance. In their impeccable black suits and cruel smiles. Like threatening the life of a little girl was normal. Will almost shot them there and then.

As Will approached, their leader stepped out of the shadows and walked out into the light, grinning widely as if he were welcoming an old friend.

_Octavian._

The man looked even sicker than usual, if that was possible. His sickly blond hair was matted onto his greasy forehead, dark bruises forming under his eyes. His dull blue eyes looked sunken, though the cruel spark in them remained intact. Despite his appearance, Octavian looked proud, his chin raised up in a victorious manner. He stopped a few feet away and smiled at Will, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Welcome,” he said, his lips twisting into a cruel smirk.

Will snarled, stepping forward till they were almost nose to nose. “What,” he growled, “Do you _want_?”

Octavian stepped back, still grinning almost amicably. “Why, William. You know exactly what we want.”

Red washed over Will’s vision. The key. Octavian wanted the goddamn key. Clenching his jaw, Will sneered. “What makes you think I have it?”

Octavian raised a brow bemusedly. He turned his head slightly, the smirk on his face growing. “Bryce? Get the girl, will you?”

Behind him, Bryce smiled brutally, his moss green eyes filled with cruel mirth. “Sure, boss.”

“No!” Will shouted, his arms raised in surrender. He looked at Octavian almost pleadingly. “She’s just a kid, Octavian.”

Octavian tilted his head, his eyes growing wide in mock interest. “Does that mean you’ll give us the key?”

“I- I don’t -”

“Bryce?” Octavian started again.

“No! Wait, wait. Don’t hurt her. _Please._ ” Will held his head in his hands, completely lost. He had what they wanted. He had the damned key. He just had to give it to them.

 _‘And betray the family,’_ a voice in his head whispered.

 _‘But Kayla,’_ he argued.

Will raised his head. “Fine, fine, I’ll give you what you want.”

Octavian’s grin grew. “Good. Where is it?”

Will let out a shaky breath. “In a safe. In Half Blood’s Corner. The bar. I have the safe keys with me.” He pulled off the chain around his neck and handed it over to Octavian. “You have what you want. Now please go. And leave Kayla alone.”

Octavian smiled viciously and Will knew that everything was wrong. “Bryce, get the girl and kill her. Fast. And make sure our dear William sees,” he turned to Will with a glint in his eyes, “And then you can have your way with him.”

“Son of a-” Will reached into his pocket to pull out his gun but before anyone could react, Bryce fell on his knees, a knife sticking through his back. Behind him, a young man in black clothes stood, his brown eyes boring into Octavian’s.

“di Angelo,” Octavian muttered, “What-”

“You shouldn’t have come here, Octavian,” the man whispered, _whispered._ Loud enough for his voice to carry across the alley and then Octavian was lying in a heap at Will’s feet, another knife impaled in his chest.

Before Will could finish comprehending what was happening, the two other bodyguards were punched in the jaw, and they fell to the ground, unconscious.

The man, looked up from his handiwork, breathing hard. Will almost stopped breathing. The man was angelic. There was no other word for it. His pale skin was framed by thick black curls, falling across his forehead, onto his eyes. His brown eyes shown with an intensity that sent a shock through Will’s body. _Nico di Angelo._ Will stepped back in shock.

The man, _Nico_ , started walking towards him, his face twisted angrily and that got Will back to his senses. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, eyeing him suspiciously. “You- You’re Nico di Angelo. But you left. Months ago.”

Nico raised a brow and continued towards him, but Will raised his gun. “Stop walking, di Angelo!”

Nico snarled, but stopped nonetheless. “You need to get out of here, Solace.”

Will shook his head. “Not until you explain.”

“Solace, the rest will be here any minute now. _You need to go_.”

“Not until you explain!”

Nico sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. “Come with me.”

Will narrowed his eyes. “Where?”

“Just come on!” Nico picked up Will’s chain off Octavian’s lifeless body and walked towards Will and led him to where his car was. “Get in.”

“That’s my car.”

“I know! Just get in.”

Will complied, but kept his gun trained on Nico. “One wrong move and I’ll put a bullet through your head.”

Nico rolled his eyes and got in the back seat. “I just saved your life. And you still don’t trust me?”

Will shook his head. “You were on our side. _Our_ side. You ran away and you joined them. So why the fuck should I trust you?

Nico looked away, his jaw clenched. “I had my reasons.”

Will took a deep breath. “We missed you. Losing you was a hard blow.”

Nico looked at Will, surprised. He chuckled bitterly. “Just drive, Solace.”

Will turned the key and veered onto the road. “I suppose you aren’t going to explain.”

Nico shook his head. “There isn’t much to explain. But you’ll know in good time. Reyna knows what she’s doing.”

Will stared at Nico through the rear-view mirror. “Reyna? Leader of The Senate?”

Nico nodded. “First we need to get you home. So drive.”

Seeing as he wasn’t going to get much more out of him, Will kept driving.

“I missed you, you know?”

“What?”

“I missed you,” Will sighed, “We- You were my friend.”

Nico chuckled. “I wasn’t anyone’s friend.”

“ _You were_ but you just pushed everyone away. If you’d gotten your head out of that brooding cloud of yours-”

“Shut up and drive, Solace.”

“You would have realized that people cared about you!” Will shouted, feeling uncharacteristically angry. In fact, he wanted to stop the car to punch di Angelo in the face for being such an asshole.

Nico leaned forward, growling, “You don’t know anything, Solace.”

“I know enough,” Will retorted, his eyes flashing angrily.

Nico clenched his fists and kept them on his lap, looking out the window furiously. They drove in silence for a few more minutes.

“You don’t know what I’ve been through,” Nico whispered.

“What?”

“You- _You have no idea what I’ve been through, Solace_! You’ve never been there for me!” Nico’s eyes were sparkling with tears and his jaw was clenched tightly. He raised a shaky finger and pointed at Will accusingly. “So don’t you dare say you _know_ , Solace. _Don’t you dare_.”

Will swallowed. He’d crossed a line. “I’m sorry.”

Nico nodded. “How much further?”

“Just a few more minutes.”

Nico nodded again. 

Silence.

“I’m sorry about your niece. Octavian- He’s an asshole. He crossed the line.”

Will smiled gratefully. “You saved her life, di Angelo. Thank you.”

* * *

When they reached Will’s apartment, Nico got out almost immediately. Before leaving, he hesitantly leaned at the window.

“We’ll meet again. Soon,” he took a deep breath before continuing, “And I hope to talk to you then. You know, to catch up.”

With that, he was gone.

Will smiled, brown eyes embedded in his memory. Yeah, he’d meet Nico again. Preferably in better circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Criticism appreciated xD


End file.
